List of fictional characters with telekinesis
This is a list of fictional characters with the capability for telekinesis. Films * Alice (Resident Evil) * Lyta Alexander (Babylon 5) * Andros (Power Rangers) * Reiko Asakawa * Yoichi Asakawa Television * Commander Adama (Battlestar Galactica) * Azazeal * Azazel (Supernatural) * Baby William * Belthazor * Carol (Tomorrow People) * Cornelia Hale * Brother Justin Crowe * Ella Dee * Sylar Literature * Carrie (novel) * Vampire Hunter D * Matilda Wormwood Video games * Anita (Darkstalkers) * Athena Asamiya * Aya Kobayashi * Brooklyn Luckfield * Combine Advisor (Half-Life 2) * Dark Matter * Ryusei Date * Silver the Hedgehog * Ness (Mother series) Comics DC universe * Black Zero * Brooklyn Luckfield * Captain Comet * Crazy Jane * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Darkseid Marvel universe * Ace (comics) * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Alucard (Hellsing) * Apocalypse (comics) * Armageddon (comics) * Asok (Dilbert character) * Bloodstone (comics) * Vance Astro * Vance Astrovik * Gailyn Bailey * Joey Bailey * Manchester Black * Blaquesmith * Elias Bogan * Brainiac (comics) * Brainwave (comics) * Cable (comics) * Candra (comics) * Captain Universe * Comet Man * Contemplator * Debrii Anime and manga * Abra evolutionary line * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Freeza Miscellaneous * Angelique Bouchard Collins * Bludgeon (Transformers) * Deoxys * Deryni * Devil-Slayer (comics) * Doctor (Doctor Who) * Doctor Fate * Doctor John Vattic * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Occult * Dominus (DC Comics) * Michael Dorie * Doctor Druid * Gregor Eisenhorn * Elders (Charmed) * Elektra (comics) * Elektro (comics) * Ermac * Isabel Evans * Max Evans * Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot series) * Exodus (comics) * Faith (comics) * Firebird (Amalgam Comics) * Fixx * Cheyenne Freemont * Gaia (Marvel Comics) * Gardevoir * Galaxy Master * Carter Ghazikhanian * Gideon (Charmed) * Alessa Gillespie * Golduck * Mikula Golubev * Gomi (comics) * Googam * Gorilla Grodd * Nate Grey * Jean Grey * Grifter * Gucky (Perry Rhodan) * Cornelia Hale * Chris Halliwell * Penny Halliwell * Prue Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Wyatt Halliwell * Billie Jenkins * Gil Hamilton * Hector Hammond * Tess Harding * Hellion * Ralph Hinkley (The Greatest American Hero) * Abby Holland (comics) * Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes (Hex) * Amber Hunt * Hybrid (Marvel Comics) * Hyperstorm * Immacolata * Shola Inkosi * Ino Yamanaka * Jason Ironheart (Babylon 5) * Yumi Ishiyama * Isis (DC Comics) * Anya Jenkins * John (Tomorrow People) * Junko Aoki * Junkpile * K9999 * Kadabra * Karone * Kenny (Tomorrow People) * Kenshi * Sie Kensou * Ariella Kent * Kes (Star Trek) * Kinetix * Eiji Kisaragi * Mai Kobayashi * Kole * Kusuha Mizuha * Kyle (Kyle XY) * Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D) * Legion (Marvel Comics) * Endora Lenox * Tabitha Lenox * Link (comics) * Looker (comics) * Lothor * Nancy Lu * Lugia * Alex Mack (character) * Tara Maclay * Madelyn Spaulding * Amy Madison * Mahnahmi Lynx * Makkari (comics) * Mandarin (comics) * Match (DC Comics) * Matilda (novel) * Matthew Freeman * Maxima (comics) * Lindsey McDonald * Meggan * Mister M (comics) * Metabarons * The Meteor Man (film) * Mew (Pokémon) * Mewtwo * Michael Guerin * Miki Saegusa * Mindblast * Moondragon * Samara Morgan * John Murdoch (Dark City) * Mutant 2099 * Mysterio (Francis Klum) * Neo (The Matrix) * Ness (Earthbound) * Niko (The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) * Cassandra Nova * Onslaught (comics) * Orwell (comics) * Papermaster * Park Eun-Suh * Jack-Jack Parr * Paula (EarthBound) * Peter (Tomorrow People) * Peter Petrelli * Phoenix (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Phoenix (comics) * Piccolo Daimaō * Captain Planet * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Poltergeist (comics) * Professor Phobos * Professor X * Prowl (Transformers) * Madelyne Pryor * Psi-Man * Psimon * Psionic (Mutant X) * Psions (Freedom City) * Psycho Mantis * Psyduck * Psyker * Psylocke * Quentin Quire * Raven (comics) * Gideon Ravenor * Razputin * Franklin Richards * Ripclaw * Rose Psychic * Willow Rosenberg * The Rowan * Saint Anna (comics) * Madame Sanctity * Sapphire * Scanners * Archduke Sebassis * Selene (comics) * Sersi * Tina Shepard (Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood) * Shirley the Loon * Shriek (comics) * Silver the Hedgehog * Sin (Marvel Comics) * Mister Sinister * Skein (comics) * Skeletor * Anakin Skywalker * Anne Sloane (Perry Rhodan) * Stranger in a Strange Land * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * The Source (Charmed) * Spellbinder (Marvel Comics) * Sprite (Eternal) * Stephen (Tomorrow People) * Doctor Strange * Stryfe * Rachel Summers * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Superwoman * Ryuji Takayama * Tellus (comics) * Precia Testarossa * Thena * Threshold (comics) * Towel-Headed Man * Triad (Charmed) * Tenma Tsukamoto * Cole Turner * Twilight (comics) * Isabelle Tyler * Richard Tyler * Typhoid Mary (comics) * Ultraa * Ultraman * Ursa (comics) * Darth Vader * Cyvus Vail * Vulcan (Marvel Comics) * Melinda Warren * Carrie White (Stephen King) * Wilhelm (Xenosaga) * Sam Winchester * Talia Winters (Babylon 5) * Leo Wyatt * Sadako Yamamura * Zankou * Zhane (Power Rangers) * General Zod Tabitha Shepherd See also * Category:Dark Jedi * Category:Galerians series * Category:Jedi * Category:Psychic Pokémon * Category:Star Wars Sith characters * List of fictional characters who can manipulate weather * List of fictional characters who can manipulate fire * List of fictional characters who can manipulate time * List of fictional characters who can manipulate magnetic fields * List of fictional characters who can generate and manipulate radiation * List of fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds * List of fictional characters who can warp reality Telekinesis Category:Psychokinesis fr:Catégorie:Télékinésiste de fiction